This new variety of daylily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at my ranch at Houston, Tex., and resulting from my crossing of the clonal cultivar `Aztec Gold` (unpatented) with the cultivar `Charlime` (unpatented), my objective being to produce a plant having blooms of clear yellow color borne on a scape height of about 18 to 24 inches. A further objective was to produce such a plant that would be cold hardy throughout the northern U.S. climate zones with the ability of maintaining winter green foliage in the mild or warmer climate zones.
This new plant was selected for propagation because it most closely possessed the advantageous features that I sought and asexual reproduction of the selected plant was observed by natural dump division at Houston, Tex., with such success that propagation is now carried on in tissue culture laboratories at Houston, Tex., and on my ranch in Grain Valley, Mo., as well as at Weyhauser tissue culture labs in Apopka, Fla.
During the course of propagation of this new plant on a more-or-less commercial scale at my daylily ranches at Houston, Tex., and at Grain Valley, Mo., I have observed that the new plant is very hardy when grown in the north zone 4 and is particularly capable of withstanding the severe wintertime weather conditions. This advantage, coupled with the ability to maintain winter green foliage in the mild and warmer climate zones, provides a plant having a very wide market latitude. Furthermore, I have observed that the new plant consistently produces a clump of at least six fans per year in normal field growth and by tissue culture production may show an increase of at least ten fans or more per month.